


[랑쯔]无胜负游戏03

by Awdaydream



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awdaydream/pseuds/Awdaydream





	[랑쯔]无胜负游戏03

4.the real fox

金宇硕想他们本来只是很纯粹的炮友关系的，本来是这样子的。  
但是金宇硕现在却在曹承衍的小小半地下里面抽着烟，本来还在为上学期的项目做一点收尾趴在电脑前的曹承衍回头对他怒目而视，金宇硕不明所以，“怎么了？”  
“把烟掐掉，或者至少去浴室抽烟吧？”曹承衍一手指着浴室的方向一边捏着鼻子，眉毛拧起来的样子莫名有点好笑，金宇硕摆摆手表示投降，“你是讨厌烟的味道？小孩子似的。”  
“no！”曹承衍在胸前比了个x，“拒绝二手烟！而且你在室内抽墙会变黄，到时候房东又要扣管理费了。”

麻烦的家伙，金宇硕想。但是还是听话的走向浴室。这个长方形的小空间外加一个豆腐块一样的小窗户就是所谓的浴室了，读作厕所也没关系，金宇硕干脆坐在马桶圈上吞云吐雾，太无聊了拿起曹承衍的洗发水开始阅读后面的说明书。思绪却和烟圈一起飘远了。瞟了一眼卧室里的那家伙，还坐在椅子上认真的修修改改，不满意的嘟嘟嘴巴。等不及了，无论是抽完这根烟还是那个人没完没了的作业。金宇硕把烟掐掉走到卧室，那个人还无知无觉，“这么快就抽完了吗？”  
金宇硕掐住面前人肉嘟嘟的脸颊，不顾这人震惊的神色，直接亲吻了上去。

最开始只是觉得这家伙看起来不错而已。为什么要我做到了这个份上？残留的烟味让曹承衍被呛到， “都说了我要做作业了。”  
“那我现在走了？”  
金宇硕大发善心的放开他。看曹承衍瞪起来的眼睛，水亮亮的，好像马上又要哭了。  
要死，金宇硕心里暗骂，再次吻上那双唇。而刚才还看起来委屈到不行的人，悄悄地把双臂挂在了他颈后。  
……可真是只狐狸。

金宇硕第一次注意到曹承衍是一次他提前结束了练习，走出大楼想要去gs25买一瓶矿泉水，就看到一个穿着短裤男生急匆匆的骑着小电驴冲过来，飞速的停好车以后又火急火燎的跑进店门，似乎是要来交接，本来在收银台的店长埋怨了他两句，他就头也不回的钻进仓库。  
灯光下穿着短裤的腿白的发亮又看起来非常的修长，肌肉的肌理很均匀，小腿非常纤细，脚踝看起来一只手就可以扣住，但大腿又很结实，连带着屁股也很翘，到金宇硕走进店门要结账的时候，那男生已经换好了长裤和小马甲重新出来了。恭顺的给他扫好矿泉水的条形码，“800元，客人。”刷过卡之后，又把头低的更深继续集中在手上的手机回复kkt的页面。从头至尾都没有抬起头看金宇硕一眼。  
金宇硕若有所思的走出店门，还很幼稚的把手里的矿泉水旋转着抛上空中再接住，或许刚才他做出的动静又被里面的打工仔看到吗？金宇硕想，还是不甘心的先回了头。  
透过便利店的玻璃，柜台前的人还在低头和手机奋战，什么嘛。金宇硕迅速转回头。

金宇硕之后就多了很多见到这位消极旷工的kkt狂魔工读生，他发现这个家伙结账的时候也会避开客人的眼睛，唯唯诺诺的低头做完工作就结束了，只有叫他去帮忙拿烟的时候才会多匀出一点目光给来的客人。金宇硕得到这个发现是在他家里囤积烟抽完了以后有点烦躁的来买烟，那个人这次终于没有在悄悄玩手机了，却盯着窗外入神，金宇硕敲了两次柜台才把这个散漫的家伙唤醒。尖下巴狐狸眼，嘴唇却长得有点……性感？金宇硕让自己尽力维持冷漠的指了指这个人身后的香烟板，“请给我一包rasion苏打味。”  
“或许可以看一次您的证件吗？”面前的人眼睛不安地转动着，表情足够小心翼翼，但是却不能让金宇硕觉得想要原谅说的话，反而产生了些异样的感受。他故意足够无礼的把证件摔到这个人面前，他想看看这个人可以保持这样小动物一样的姿态到什么时候。  
面前的人似乎没有因为这件事受到什么影响，只是睫毛似乎抖动了两下。

5.fastfood

金宇硕知道这个人的名字还是因为公司的小鬼头们。那些嘻嘻哈哈的小鬼们跑到他面前叽叽喳喳，“宇硕哥你知道吗？今天楼下便利店的工读生还来打听你了？”  
普通对于这些叽叽喳喳金宇硕不会理会，今天格外开恩一样的抬起了眼睛，“那你们就说了？”  
小鬼头们大概也没想到金宇硕会回答他们，像被下了定身咒一样支支吾吾。金宇硕也没打算折磨他们太久，撑下巴的手换了一只，“那说吧，那个人叫什么啊？”  
三个小鬼头在他面前互相给对方使眼色，“……曹承衍，宇硕哥他也只是随便问问你而已没有恶意的！”  
金宇硕有点无语，难道我是黑社会吗？

所以说关于曹承衍的情报就是，曹承衍、男性、大学生二年级、以及在被金宇硕碰过之前大概是个处男。  
本来觉得这无论是处男还是处女都非常的麻烦，没经验这件事就容易被赋予太多的意义，金宇硕想快餐一样的吃掉做爱这件事，包装袋也要被他团一团扔进垃圾桶。但是意外的却觉得这个前处男的反应很有趣。  
已经不像第一次做的时候那样，可怜巴巴的眼泪流了满脸却还在嘴硬，痛到说不出话还要装成经验丰富。曹承衍的小床因为他们的动静摇晃的嘎吱作响，而他像一团红云，骑在金宇硕身上，柔软潮湿的，绯红色的云朵。每一个细小的褶皱都绞紧他，柔软的大腿根夹在他身体的两侧，好像受不了金宇硕的注视了，还想继续捂住脸，却被金宇硕先一步按住手。  
“继续啊。”  
好像又要哭了呢。这家伙的泪腺不是一般的发达。金宇硕坐起来，还含着他的人没预料到这忽然的动作被顶的更深，眼泪唰啦的流了下来，一边还死咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音。  
鬼使神差的，他捧起那个人的脸颊，他们靠的很近很近。那个人的呼吸湿热的打到他的脸上，还有不断从他脸上滚下来的泪珠在过近的距离落在金宇硕的眼底。

金宇硕本来不想这样。他讨厌麻烦，讨厌多余的眼泪，讨厌没用的安慰。  
但是他却用自己都想象不到的轻柔动作轻轻的擦掉了曹承衍的眼泪。  
“你怎么又哭了？”


End file.
